To Fix a Shattered Heart
by kazza-spexy
Summary: Russia x N.Italy vs. Japan x N.Italy -  When Italy witnesses something he truly didn't want to, his heart shatters. Can the two nations seeking his attention fix his heart before he's lost to the darkness? /Features mentions of other pairings\
1. Chapter 1

**kazza: Caution I have a tendency to switch back and forth between human and nation names, ****don't like it? Then lump it! It's just how I am ok?**

**North Italy: Ve~ I don't think they mind kazza**

**kazza: *shrugs* anyways, this fic is a RusIta vs. JapIta I'm not sure who will win (It may even end up with Japan and Russia sharing Ita-chan :D) but it's still going to get interesting~**

**And before anyone tells me, yes I know I SHOULD be working on all my other fics but this idea just wouldn't GO AWAY!**

**Now d****isclaimer please Ita-chan!**

**North Italy: kazza-spexy does not own Axis Powers Hetalia nor any of its characters!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Tears, Vodka and Mobiles<strong>

Feliciano Vargas (Italy) sat on a bench a few blocks away from where the current world meeting was supposed to be taking place. Tears were sliding down his cheeks _'How could he? He told me he loved me and then he goes and makes out with someone else!' _his thoughts cried out in agony.

He had been making his way to the meeting room early -for once- and upon opening the door he saw his lover Ludwig (Germany) -_'Former lover more like it!'_ he thought bitterly- in a passionate lip lock with Francis (France), Italy's first impression of what he saw was that his perverted big brother was forcing himself on Germany, but when their lips parted there were murmurs of "Je t'aime" (French – I love you) and "Ich liebe dich auch" (German – I love you too).

At that Italy had ran, out side the meeting place bumped in to someone –he couldn't remember who right now- before running again, and right now he didn't care about the meeting, not one bit!Germany had been the one to repair the damage Holy Roman Empire had left in the Italian's heart, now that heart was in a million pieces and only someone with the patience of a saint or someone who truly loved him would be able to repair it.

"Italia?"

At hearing his name he turned to see a tall man with beige blond hair wearing a long beige military coat (America had somehow conned everyone into wearing their WWII uniforms to the meeting). The man had a paper bag in his arms with three clear tall glass bottles in it.

"Russia? Oh, are you coming back from the shops?" Italy asked while trying to keep the sadness and pain out of his voice.

It was useless because Russia wasn't an idiot, and could clearly see the Italian's puffy red eyes and the tear streaks down his cheeks indicating that he had been crying, but seeing as how Italy didn't want to talk about it, Russia chose to pretend he hadn't seen… for the moment.

"Да, I had drunk all the vodka I brought with me so I had to get more."

"I see..." Italy mumbled looking down at his lap completely expecting the northern European nation to continue towards the meeting place like he hadn't even seen him  
>Italy hadn't expected the lager nation to sit next to him, adjusting the bag he had to sit in the space between them.<p>

"Did something happen?" Russia asked, breaking the small silence that had formed between them.

"Ve~ it's nothing..." Italy said with an obviously fake and strained smile.

Russia could tell that was a lie, something was obviously wrong with the Italian and for some reason he truly wanted to know why…

**_*ring ring ring*_**

****Russia pulled his mobile out of his pocket; flipping it open, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hel-" before he could even say hello to the person who called him, said person cut him off.

_"Hey Russia have you seen Italy? His brother Romano is here and has been yelling around that he's gone missing!"_ America yelled.

Russia turned his head to look at the 'missing' Italian and he saw that Italy had obviously heard America's loudness and his face now held a bit of shame, Russia guessed that Italy hadn't told his brother where he was going before what ever happened to him happened.

Russia directed his phone towards the smaller nation and mouthed 'Do you want to talk?'

With a small nod Italy took the mobile with a slightly shaky hand and held it up to his ear.

"America, its Italy"

_"Italy! Are you ok? Your brother is worried sick!"_

"Yes I'm fine America and please tell fratello to stop worrying"

Italy then heard his brother demanding for the phone, threatening to castrate the North American nation with a rusty fork if he didn't hand the mobile over.

_"Feliciano! Are you alright? Wait… Why the hell are you with Russia?"_

"Ve~ Romano I'm fine really, Russia and I ran into each other on his way back to the meeting place"

_"Well I need to talk with you and the meeting is about to start! So hurry and come back!"_

"I-I'm not going back today"

_"WHAT! WHY!"_

"I'm just not, fratello!"

Italy immediately closed the phone, cutting off the call and ending the conversation.

He held it in his hand for a moment expecting it to ring.

**_*ring ring ring*_**

****And ring it did, so Italy quickly handed it back to Russia who pocketed it having decided to ignore it too.

"You're not going back?" Italy asked after a brief pause.

"Nyet, I don't feel like going back right now" Russia replied pulling one of the bottles out of the paper bag and taking a swig of the clear liquid inside.

They sat in silence after that, the only sounds they both heard were nature, traffic and Russia's mobile going off every now and then...

**Meanwhile at the meeting place...**

"Why the hell aren't they picking up!" Romano yelled, almost throwing America's phone across the room in the process.

"Romano-san maybe Italy-kun and Russia-san are just sitting somewhere chatting about food?" Japan asked calmly, even though he didn't believe what he had said, he knew that there was something wrong with the young Italian nation, especially with what happened when he(Japan) had arrived at the meeting place earlier…

_(Flashback)_

_"I don't know why I come early, everyone else usually comes a little late" Japan mumbled opening the door into the building, only to crash into someone, who landed on top of him as they fell._

_"I-Italy-kun?" Japan stuttered with a blush when he realized who was on top of him, though the blush lessened when tears hit his face__._

_"N-Nihon?" Italy whispered tearing up even more._

'Ok something is definitely wrong, he only calls me "Nihon" when he's truly scared or upset' _Japan__ thought worriedly, forgetting the suggestive situation they were in__._

_"Italy-kun did something happen?"_

_"I-I was coming in e-early… the meeting room… and I saw… WHY?" Italy tried to explain, but his voice kept breaking up and more tears fell._

_"Italy-kun, come inside with me and we'll-"_

_"NO! I'M NOT GOING BACK IN THERE!" Italy yelled standing up and running off…_

_(End Flashback)_

When Japan had actually walked into the meeting room, after fixing himself up and ridding his mind of how he kind of enjoyed Italy on top of him –witch took about 10 minutes- all he saw was Germany, France, England and America sitting at their seats mindlessly chatting, he had been about to ask the four other nations what happened to Italy when Romano burst in –with Spain following- yelling that his brother was missing.

Sighing lightly and returning to the present, Japan fiddled with Italy's mobile, –it had fallen out of the young Italian's pocket when they had crashed into each other- the 'black Mokona' and 'white Mokona' phone charms that Japan had given Italy clinking together every now and then.

"ARG! WHY THE HELL ISN'T THAT DAMN VODKA BASTARD ANSWERING HIS FUCKING MOBILE?" Romano yelled roughly throwing the mobile he had been using at its owner.

"Woah man, watch the phone" America said, catching his phone and cradling it slightly.

"You git! Worry less about your phone and more about the fact that Italy is out there somewhere, alone, with Russia" England mumbled while glairing at his former colony.

America had been about to make a smart comment back when he heard someone mumbling.

"Though… I guess talking with that vodka bastard did calm him down…" Romano mumbled absentmindedly to himself.

"What are you talking about Romano?" France asked.

Romano's head snapped up.

"Damn did I say that out loud?" Romano muttered then began fidgeting with the hem of his shirt "You see Feliciano and I can kinda feel each others emotions at times. So when I felt severe depression through our connection thing, I got kinda worried and sorta overreacted when I couldn't find him at our hotel room"

"So, he never was actually missing?" America asked with a slight sulk realizing he's not going to get to be the big hero today.

"N-no" Romano mumbled.

"So through this connection thing you two have, you can tell he's calm now?" England asked with a raised bushy eyebrow.

"Yeah, he's somewhat calm now" Romano said with a slight nod.

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing considering who he's with" America stated coming out of his sulk.

"Well as long as he's not depressed as hell, then its go-" Romano got cut off**_._**

**_*THE AWESOME ME IS CALLING ANSWER YOUR PHONE WEST!*_**Prussia's voice suddenly yelled out of nowhere startling everyone.

Germany face-palmed while pulling his mobile out of his pocket and instantly put it on loud speaker as he answered, it was just Prussia after all_._

_"West you're totally not going to believe what Matt and the awesome me are looking at!"_ Prussia whisper-yelled in to the phone, not even giving Germany enough time to say 'Hello'.

Though everyone's thoughts where similar in thinking _'Who is Matt? … OH, Canada hahaha'_.

"Gilbert I'm not really interested in-" Germany was cut off by Prussia_._

_"Feliciano is freaking sitting on a park bench with Russia!"_ Prussia whisper-yelled again_._

_"Gilbert I d-don't think we should be spying"_ Canada's quiet voice came through the speaker.

_"Shhh Matt or they'll hear us you don't want Russia chasing us do- HOLY GALLOPING LLAMAS!"_ after Prussia's yell there was muffling and the sound of leaves rustling_._

_"And you told me to be quiet"_ everyone in the meeting room heard Canada mumble.

"Hey Matt what happened?" Romano asked his sorta best friend_._

_"Hm? Oh, Russia offered Feli some of his drink"_

"What's so bad about that?" Japan asked, speaking for the first time in a while.

_"Nothing, except the fact that the drink is Vodka and Feli downed half of the bottle"_

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo I know leaving it there is kinda evil but… *sigh* I hope ya liked it and please review soon mate!<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo here is chapter 2, sorry it took so long**

**Oh and I used the Google translator for the… translations, so if anything sounds wrong TELL ME! :D**

**and 'ELSEWHERE' is a secne change k?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Drunk Italy is…<strong>

"That's not good at all! Feliciano drinking any kind of alcohol is bad, really fucking bad!" Romano yelled pacing the room

"Dude, what's so bad about it?" America asked while eating a hamburger he and apparently pulled out of thin (or in this case fat) air

"You have NO fucking idea how Feliciano is drunk you damn burger-bastard!" Romano growled at the freedom loving nation

"_Romano __is __right.__ A __drunk __Feliciano__ is__ bad, __real __bad.__" _Canada's voice came through the mobile's speaker again

"Matt, are you able to tell me exactly what they are doing now?" Romano asked

"_Yeah… um, it looks like they're talking; I think it's about…"_

**ELSEWHERE**_  
><em>

"Are you sure you can hold your alcohol comrade?" Russia asked eyeing Italy as he held the vodka bottle with loose fingers

"Si~ I spent the week before we all arrived for the meeting with _La __Cosa__ Nostra_ in Sicilia and all we did all day was gamble and drink! Ve~ I won so much money!" Italy shouted then took another swig of the vodka

"But I though you arrived at the meeting with Ger-"

***SMASH***

Russia had been cut off by Italy smashing the –now empty- bottle of vodka on the ground at their feet

"Non ti azzardare a dire il nome di quel bastardo truffa è intorno a me!" (Italian - Don't you dare say that cheating bastard's name around me!)

Russia looked slightly wide eyed between the shattered bottle and the furious Italian. The shouted statement took a moment to process in Russia's mind, it had been awhile since he'd had the need to speak Italian so it took a moment for it to translate

'_Cheating bastard?'_

**ELSEWHERE  
><strong>

Meanwhile in a nearby bush, Canada knelt next to the unconscious form of Prussia pushing his hearing to its limits as he watched Italy and Russia

"_Hey __Matt__ you __got __anything?__" _Romano's impatient voice came through Prussia's phone

"Shh I'm trying to liste-"

***SMASH***(yes the same smash as above)

"_WHAT __THE __HELL __WAS __THAT?__" _Romano yelled

"If you shut up and let me listen I'll tell you Lovina" Matt mumbled with a smirk

"_Don't you dare bring that up! Now freaking tell me what's going on!" _

"Feli just yelled something about ummm a 'cheating bastard'? I think that translated right…"

**ELSEWHERE**

Back in the meeting room Romano paced

"So he was depressed about someone cheating? But who could he be- OH! Oh fuck! Damn! YOU!" Romano suddenly yelled pointing at where Germany had been sitting only for Germany to not be there.

"_M-MAPLE!__" _Canada's voice came through the missing nation's phone sounding a mix between shock and embarrassment

"What is it Matt?" America asked in-between sipping up a slushy (that he had pulled out of nowhere just like the burger before)

"_Well…"_

* * *

><p><strong>:D bwhahaha I'm leaving it there for now~<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Kazza: Yo, sorry this is kinda late**

**Russia: Better late than never, da?**

**Kazza: Da.**

**Russia: *reads chapter title* World War 3?**

**Kazza: Not literally -_-**

**Russia: Oh, too bad. Kolkokolkolkolkolkolkol**

**Kazza: … er… I don't own the Hetalia fandom?**

**Russia: *still kol-ing***

* * *

><p>Previously on <strong>To Fix a Shattered Heart<strong>:

"_M-MAPLE!" _Canada's voice came through the missing nation's phone sounding a mix between shock and embarrassment

"What is it Matt?" America asked in-between sipping up a slushy (that he had pulled out of nowhere just like the burger before)

"_Well…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Kisses and arguments lead to World War 3?<strong>

Canada stared wide eyed at the scene before him. Italy had moved from sitting next to Russia, to straddling the larger nations lap with their lips locked in a deep kiss.

"_Matt? Hey Matt? What the fuck happened? Why did you trail off like that?" _Romano yelled through the phone, stopping the Canadian's staring a moment

"S-Sorry I just-" Matthew was cut off as an argument started over at the bench

"You guys need to get here, like, yesterday!" Matthew hurriedly said into the phone as he stood to make his way out of the bush, Kumajiro now in his arms and Gilbird on his head

**OVER AT THE BENCH**

Feliciano didn't understand _why_ he had kissed Russia at first, but when he was suddenly pulled back by the last person he wanted to see, he knew why

"What the hell are you doing Feliciano?" Germany yell-asked with a glare

"What am _I_ doing? How the hell is this any different from what _you_ were doing before?" Italy yelled back angrily

"That was completely different!"

"How was it different?"

"It just is!"

Russia still sat there totally oblivious to the argument as he was still shocked Italy had kissed him

"B-Both of you stop it!" Canada yelled, having successfully dis-tangled himself from the bush

Canada "eep-ed" as the German and Italian turned their glares from each other and to him

"This doesn't concern you Canada" Germany said sternly

"Matt is my friend! He can take my side if he wants!" Italy growled

The Italian and German resumed glaring at each other

"This doesn't involve any other nations, friends or not!" Germany spoke first after their resumed glares

"Oh, so this doesn't involve the one I caught you making out with and telling them you loved them?" Italy Yelled pointing at France who had just arrived with America, England, Romano, Spain and Japan

"P-Papa?" Canada asked shocked

"Oh don't sound so shocked Matt and look, Francis has the gall to look ashamed" Italy sneered

No one spoke after that, looks were thrown around but nothing more… till…

"Whatever, I'm going home" Italy said walking off with a wave, opening a nation's pathway as he went

"Oi, wait fratello!" Romano yelled as he tried following his brother, but the pathway closed before he could get through

Romano glared at the ground before stomping back towards Germany and glaring at him

"You fucking stupid idiot, you have no Idea what kind of monster you've released" Romano turned to leave, but stopped and sucker punched Germany in the jaw before walking off with Spain following

The other nations there looked with wide eyes before breaking off into groups

Matthew and Arthur had gone over to check on the still unconscious Gilbert,

Kiku and Alfred had decided to see if they could snap Ivan out of his shock

While Ludwig and Francis just stood there thinking about everything that had occurred

**ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE NATION'S PATH**

Italy stood not on his door step, but on Hungary's.

*knock,knock,knock*

"Coming~!" Hungary's voice drifted to the door

Hungary had been there when Italy's heart shattered before; she helped stop the darkness in him then

"Hello" Elizaveta Héderváry (Aka Hungary) answered the door happily, till she saw Italy's slightly tearstained face

"Oh, Ita have you been crying?" She asked pulling him into a hug

"Si" he mumbled against her bust

"…Ita, are you drunk?" She asked

"Si" he mumbled again

"I knew it, I could smell the vodka on you from the other side of my door" she laughed out lightly

"Can I stay here please? I don't want to go home" Italy asked, still leaning against Hungary

"Yes you can, now go up to the room you have here and sleep off that alcohol"

"Kay" Italy mumbled before making his way up the stairs a darkish look on his face

Elizaveta heard the scuffing upstairs as she closed her door

'_Those tears and that dark look worry me. What happened at the meeting? …I need to make a call'_

A bang and glass shattering was heard as she made her way to her phone, but she knew Feliciano wouldn't do something stupid to himself, so she decided to check on him after her call

"Hmm who was at the meeting that owes me one? …Oh Arthur!" She spoke to herself before dialling the Englishman's mobile number

"_Ello'?"_

"Arthur, Elizaveta here. I demand to know what happen to Ita at the meeting"

"_Well, it's a bit of a story"_

"I don't care! Tell me, and tell me NOW!"

Arthur proceeded to tell the Hungarian woman everything he knew about what happened

**WITH ENGLAND AFTER HE FINISHED EXPLAINING**

"…and that's everything" Arthur said

The sound of something breaking on the other end of the line made Arthur think that maybe, just maybe it was a bad idea to tell the Hungarian woman

"_They'll pay..." _Was darkly mumbled through the phone, and Arthur knew he was not hearing the usual kind Elizaveta Héderváry, no he was hearing the feared Countess Elizabeth Báthory that Hungary was once known as

"…_they started a war that will end with me bathing in their blood" _The line went dead after she spoke, and Arthur shuddered

"Who was that?" Alfred asked, he had given up trying to un-shock Russia and decided to help Arthur and Matthew with Gilbert

"Hungary… and I think I've just gone and made things a hundred times worse"

"Mmm? How?" America asked, mouth half stuffed with a mysteriously appearing hotdog

"I think I've just awoken the 'Blood Countess'"

America raised an eyebrow, not getting the reference

"Y-You did what?" Gilbert spoke up from the other side of Matthew (who had been enlightening Prussia on what happened)

"If what you just said was true, a broken Ita and the Blood Countess working together… West and France are doomed…"

* * *

><p><strong>DUNDUNDUN<strong>

**hahahaaha yes I made Hungary's dark side Countess Elizabeth Báthory**

**...This fic is getting a bit dark... should I change the genres?  
><strong>

**Hmm not much of Japan or Russia interacting with Italy... I must remedy that in the next chapter!  
><strong>

**OH and if anyone is too OCC (dark Italy and uber dark Hungary not included) TELL MEH!**

**Till next time my lovelies~**


End file.
